Como Quiser, Milady (Braime) - KT Crown
by K.T Crown
Summary: Quando Jaime decide visitar Brienne em seu quarto após a batalha de Winterfell, as coisas esquentam pra valer. One shot feita pós o episódio 4 da temporada 8 de Game of Thrones.


**Como quiser, Milady (Braime) – K.T Crown**

**Disclaimer** – A história foi feita sem nenhuma pretensão de violar direitos alheios, tampouco lucro está envolvido na criação desta história tampouco pretendido.

**Sumário** – Quando Jaime decide visitar Brienne em seu quarto após a batalha de Winterfell, as coisas esquentam.  
One shot feita pós o ep 4 da temp 8 de Game of Thrones.  
**.  
Tempo:** Pós episódio 4 da temporada 8 de Game of Thrones  
**.  
Conteúdo:** Sexual explícito , NC17, hétero.  
**.  
Shippers:** Brienne de Tarth e Jaime Lannister - Braime  
.

* * *

.

.

\- Está quente demais aqui - Disse Jaime, agonizado com a proximidade de Brienne.

Nem o inverno do Norte conseguia evitar a febre do seu corpo quando ela se apresentava tão vulnerável diante dele. Brienne era tão forte, mas quanto mais a conhecia, mais via seu lado frágil. Ela podia não se ver como uma lady, mas a resistência que tinha sobre sua própria fragilidade deixava-o encantado. Era tudo que Cersei não era.

Jaime tentou desamarrar sua blusa a todo custo, mas sua mão de metal ainda o atrapalhava. Ele sentia os olhos dela analisando o que estava fazendo, e não sentia-se envergonhado, mas sim frustrado por não ter mais a agilidade que tinha para momentos como esse. Às vezes ponderava se sua deformação o fazia menos atraente, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que sua própria mão a lembrava de seu sacrifício por ela.

\- Me deixe fazer isso - Brienne afastou suas mãos sem cerimônia, desamarrando os cordões de sua camisa com pressa.

Jaime deixou-se despir, sentindo a proximidade entre eles como quem aproxima-se perigosamente de um incêndio. Ele analisava seu rosto, buscando entender como ela enxergava essa invasão dele ao seu quarto e ao seu espaço pessoal. A pressa com que Brienne tirava sua camisa parecia apontar para um desejo irreprimível de tê-lo nu perto de si. Se ela era realmente virgem, era ele então quem deveria apresenta-la aos prazeres desse mundo? E como, pelos deuses antigos e novos, uma mulher com tamanha força interior ainda não havia conquistado o mundo e usufruído de seus deleites?

Conforme sentia as pontas dos dedos de Brienne descendo por seu peito, abrindo os cordões de sua camisa, seu corpo protestava em agonia. Jaime já sentia sua calça apertar frente ao desejo que estava de puxá-la pela cintura e beijar aquela boca tão indefesa. Sua respiração entregava completamente sua aflição. Quando notou os olhos dela fixos nos dele, resolveu que era hora de tentar.

\- O que está fazendo? - Questionou ela ao receber as mãos de Jaime tentando abrir sua blusa

\- Tirando sua camisa - Respondeu Jaime baixando o olhar, torcendo para que Brienne o permitisse continuar. Mas o silêncio o fez estremecer. Acima de todos seus desejos, não queria desrespeitá-la. Quando voltou seu olhar para ela, Brienne o olhava séria. Recolheu suas mãos e reservou-se a sustentar o olhar.

Jaime observou-a por um minuto, seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo. E foi quando ele a viu começar a puxar os cordões de sua própria blusa, despindo-se para ele.

Lá estava Brienne tirando seu fôlego novamente. A maneira como ela se movia, como o encarava, sua pele macia e tão convidativa. Ele precisava sentir aquele corpo no seu. Quanto mais ela revelava, mais a agonia dentro de si crescia, e tudo que lhe restava era observa-la naquele ritual hipnotizante. Deixou-se entrar no transe daquela visão maravilhosa. Ele deixaria ela fazer o que quisesse com ele naquele momento.

Foi então que num ímpeto inesperado sentiu Brienne aproximar-se mais e começar a arrancar sua camisa de dentro de suas calças, ela mesma entregando-se ao desespero de vê-lo sem roupas. Jaime sentia os choques de prazer percorrerem seu corpo, seu coração acelerado. Aquilo ia mesmo acontecer. E ele não conseguia pensar em algo que fizesse sentido para quebrar o silêncio. Queria deixa-la mais à vontade, queria que ela soubesse que ele também estava vulnerável.

\- Eu nunca dormi com uma cavaleira - Sua voz saiu quase rouca, ainda que tivesse conseguido sustentar o olhar.

\- Eu nunca dormi com ninguém - Respondeu ela, calma e emocionalmente desarmada, deixando-o olhar seu corpo. Jaime notou que ainda havia uma timidez em sua voz, ela ainda estava insegura sobre agir de acordo com suas vontades.

\- Então você tem que beber. A regra é essa - Ordenou Jaime, numa tentativa de fazê-la relaxar. Mas Brienne não pareceu feliz com a sugestão, era como se ele dissesse que ela tinha que ficar bêbada pra conseguir fazer sexo. Então viu seu semblante ficar mais sério e sabia por experiência que essa era sua expressão quando ia reclamar sobre alguma coisa.

\- Eu já disse qu.. - Lannister a interrompeu logo com um beijo. Não podia permitir que aquele momento se desmanchasse com um mau entendido. E era a faísca que faltava pra que os dois entrassem em combustão. Ele segurou seu rosto e beijou aquela boca como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Brienne correspondeu, deixando-o comandar a paixão que tinha tomado conta daquele quarto. Se dependesse deles, o verão já estava em Winterfell.

Jaime mal conseguia respirar tamanha aflição de perder-se naquele beijo. Ele puxou o corpo dela contra si e a trouxe até a cama. Conforme Brienne ia deixando-o invadir suas curvas, chupar sua pele entre beijos e mordiscadas, ele enlouquecia. Ela puxou a fivela de sua calça com violência, abrindo o cinto e jogando-o no chão, Jaime apertou os olhos sentindo sua ereção ficar ainda mais dura com as mãos de Brienne tão perto de tocá-lo ali. Quando ela baixou suas calças e o viu tão excitado, voltou-se para olha-lo cheia de lascíva.

Jaime desceu os beijos pelo seu pescoço e pôde ouvir Brienne estrangulando um gemido em sua garganta. Aquelas reações mandavam espasmos de prazer em sua virilha. Ele queria mais. Desceu suas mãos pelos seios dela, apertando-os e chupando aqueles mamilos agora tão duros sob sua língua. Ela se contorcia e afagava seu cabelo enquanto ele explorava seus pontos fracos. Lannister foi descendo por sua barriga, algumas vezes voltando a olha-la com os olhos marejados, implorando pra que ele desse fim naquela tortura.

Quando chegou perto de seu umbigo, começando a baixar a cintura sua calça, Brienne cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sua respiração falhava.

\- Jaime.. - Gemeu ela quase sem fôlego - Jaim...

Jaime sorriu malicioso com o resultado. Puxando mais a calça pra baixo, desceu sua língua por entre o caminho que levava ao clítoris de Brienne e lá começou a chupar, fazendo-a enfiar um travesseiro no rosto e gemer alto. Em agonia, ela fechava as pernas o máximo que conseguia e Jaime forçava abri-las. Seu quadril se contorcia o tempo todo debaixo de sua boca. Por vezes Jaime virava-se para mordiscar a parte interna de suas coxas, visando piorar a aflição que provocava em seu corpo.

\- Jaime! Não! - Protestou ela, dobrando-se para tirá-lo de lá. Ele segurou suas mãos e a empurrou na cama de novo, chupando um beijo de sua boca e voltando para onde estava.

Quando desceu do clítoris para sua entrada, sentiu Brienne toda molhada. Em todas suas transas com Cersei, jamais sentiu uma mulher tão molhada como Brienne estava. Jaime estava fora de si e sua ereção já quase doía tamanha vontade de penetra-la. Ele chupou e enfiou a língua com toda fome que tinha, e ela mais uma vez abafava gritos no travesseiro. Winterfell inteira estaria ouvindo aquela mulher morrer sob sua língua, não fosse os grossos travesseiros de pena do Norte.

\- Jaim.. Jaime.. - Brienne chorava com seu corpo inteiro tremendo - Jaime não vou aguentar

Ela o puxou pra si e o virou na cama, indo por cima. Seu corpo era tão lindo, sua pele tão lisa e macia. Mesmo os hematomas da batalha a deixavam ainda mais atraente, mostrando uma mulher sem medo da vida. Ele desceu a mão por suas curvas, admirando-a em cada centímetro, enquanto ela permanecia sentada nele, ainda sem a penetração. Jaime respirou fundo. Era demais pra ele sentir aquele _quase_.

Foi então que ela decidiu deixar um sorriso maldoso no ar. Beijou a boca de Jaime e seguiu descendo em direção às suas coxas, arranhando de leve toda lateral do seu torso nesse percurso.

Ele a olhava atordoado. Brienne tinha o rosto tomado de uma expressão de luxúria, a boca vermelha e molhada, com seus lábios escorregando perigosamente próximos a ereção de um Jaime enlouquecido. Choques de prazer faziam seu membro latejar e pulsar, enquanto os dedos dela seguravam seu quadril com força e sua língua percorria sua virilha em movimentos tortuosos. Sentia seu coração alucinando.

\- Você vai.. realmente.. fazer isso comigo.. ? - A voz rouca e falha de Lannister entregava toda sua agonia.

\- Quieto - Respondeu Brienne séria. Ela seguiu fazendo caminhos com sua língua, acompanhando com o olhar as expressões de Jaime na cama. Isso era algo que Cersei jamais havia feito. A cavaleira de Tarth, que agora o torturava com maestria, sequer sabia que a rainha jamais havia aceitado tocar Jaime com sua boca nessas alturas. Em sua mente, ele apenas orava pra que ela agora não ficasse só no quase, ou logo enfartaria.

Foi então que Brienne subiu sua língua por toda extensão da ereção de Jaime, fazendo-o prender um gemido gutural. Agora seu coração estava louco, apedrejando contra seu peito.

Ela segurou suas pernas por baixo e vendo-o sofrer, colocou sua boca na cabeça latejando, esperando que Jaime a empurrasse contra sua língua. Ele curvou-se, segurando os cabelos curtos dela e delicadamente começou a movimentar seu quadril, fazendo-o penetrar a boca de Brienne.

Sua boca era tão quente e ela chupava de um jeito tão apertado e gostoso que Jaime estava tendo uma terrível dificuldade em não gozar. Sentia todo sangue do seu corpo pulsando ali. Aquele olhar de desejo, aquela fome que ela tinha de sentir seu corpo estremecendo e latejando, chupando com uma voracidade sem igual. Cada vez ele tinha vontade fazer o movimento com mais força, mas ele sabia que não ia aguentar e _precisava_ aguentar. Por ela.

Puxou Brienne para si e a virou na cama, indo por cima, completamente enlouquecido. Chupou um beijo de sua boca e desceu sua mão para confirmar se ela ainda estava molhada. No que seus dedos a tocaram lá, Brienne fez uma expressão sofrida de prazer e gemeu dentro do beijo, abrindo ainda mais suas pernas. Ele sentiu que ela queria mais, então aos poucos colocou um dedo dentro dela, massageando devagar. Ela avançou a morder seu pescoço de leve, gemendo baixo. Era tão penoso aguentar seus gemidos sem poder gozar. Cada vez que a ouvia, um milhão de espasmos entravam em guerra pra saciar seu corpo de uma vez.

Ele sentia ela se empurrando violentamente contra seu dedo, cada vez mais apertada, cada vez mais molhada.

\- Jaime...

Seu rosto já estava molhado de lágrimas e toda sua pele suada, escorregando na dele. A agonia era mútua, ela precisava dele dentro dela. Jaime beijou sua boca inebriado de paixão por aqueles olhos cheios de desejo e prazer. Tirou seu dedo de dentro dela e segurou sua ereção, também já bastante molhada, para penetrá-la em seguida. Antes de fazê-lo, seguiu seu olhar para confirmar se era o que queria, e Brienne fora de si, implorava com seu corpo trêmulo, forçando-o contra Jaime, já mais duro que sua mão de metal.

Assim que penetrou a parte da cabeça, enfiou a cara no pescoço dela para conter o gemido que precisava gritar. Ela entrelaçou suas pernas na dele, forçando-o a enfiar mais. Sua respiração era forte e aflitiva, sempre querendo mais. Brienne era tão apertada, e sentir-se escorregar por dentro dela com tanta força era tarefa difícil pra aguentar sem gozar. Mesmo estando tão molhada, ele a sentia se contrair, tornando a penetração ainda mais forte e alucinada. Esperou tanto por isso..

Jaime segurou as mãos dela na cama e começou a perder controle de si, sentindo seu corpo comandar por si só. Brienne gemia e arranhava suas costas, estrangulando suas pernas nas dele cada vez mais. O sexo tornava-se violento, suado e delicioso. Ele estava delirando. Sua boca tremia ao beijar Brienne com sua expressão sofrida e vulnerável. Ela queria que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela. Seus seios empinados com seus mamilos duros, pulando no ritmo da penetração, deixavam Jaime ainda mais louco. Queria enfiar a boca neles enquanto enfiava com tudo.

\- Pelos deuses antigos e novos. Como você consegue ser tão.. - Gemeu Jaime, logo após o beijo - Ser tão..

Seu olhar apaixonado dispensava que terminasse a frase. Brienne sabia e sorria pra ele.

\- Cale a boca

Jaime a puxou, fazendo-a quase sentar nele, intensificando a penetração e a velocidade do movimento. Estavam cada vez mais enlouquecidos. A cama fazia o barulho do vai e vem, e toda Winterfell devia estar ouvindo a guerra entre os dois. Sua mão escorregava por seus seios e por seu corpo suado, descendo até seu clítoris. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Brienne cada vez que Jaime a tocava ali. Então ele subia a mão por suas costas até os cabelos de sua nuca, segurava firme e a beijava com força.

Havia uma descarga de tensão sexual tão forte entre eles, que o prazer quase virava dor. Brienne mudou sua expressão e empurrou Lannister na cama, esfregando-se e rebolando em sua ereção tomada de uma fúria sem par.

\- Jaime... não para .. - Implorou ela, trazendo suas mãos para apertar seus seios. Jaime tremia todo, respondendo ao pedido enfiando com mais agressividade, descendo suas mãos para segurar os quadris dela com força, controlando o movimento de vai e vem selvagem e molhado. Brienne gemia palavrões, implorando por mais naquele ritmo furioso. O movimento era cada vez mais brutal e irracional, e ela já não conseguia conter os impulsos que subiam por seu peito.

Jaime começou a alucinar e quando Brienne sincronizou o movimento do seu corpo com seus gemidos, cada vez mais rápido, ele gemeu o nome dela no seu ouvido. Sentiu Brienne prender a respiração e se contorcer toda, soltando um grito. Ele se inclinou pra frente, ainda deixando-a sentada nele, mas segurando seu quadril para forçar o movimento com mais agressividade na penetração. Ela mordia sua boca, gemia e se contorcia sentindo o orgasmo vir, seu olhar era possuído. E então ela estava gozando, ele podia sentir na contração dentro dela, e naquele instante, sentindo-a tão apertada e enlouquecida, Jaime gozou dentro dela, abraçando seu corpo enquanto a penetrava com o resto de suas forças, num frenesi enlouquecido.

Brienne o abraçava, com os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo, seu corpo suado escorregando no de Jaime. Ela descia suas mãos pelas costas molhadas de Lannister, sentindo-o abraçar e proteger seu corpo trêmulo. Jaime também tremia todo, voltando a olha-la com paixão e beijando sua boca sem pudor. Ela rebolava deliciosamente em cima dele, sentindo as últimas pulsações dentro de si, enquanto sua respiração falhava completamente.

Ficou um tempo abraçando o corpo daquela mulher por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado. Se havia um lugar no mundo do qual não desejava sair nunca mais, era de dentro dela. Brienne o abraçava com a mesma paixão, com lágrimas por todo rosto, ainda afagando os cabelos loiros dele. Não havia nada naquele momento senão os dois.

\- Jaime.. - Sussurrou ela baixinho

\- Brienne.. - Respondeu ele sem mover a cabeça de seu peito.

\- Eu o ordeno a não sair de Winterfell.

Jaime voltou o olhar para ela e o sorriso em seu rosto foi logo camuflado por uma seriedade fingida.

\- Como quiser, milady.

.

* * *

.

One shot feita no objetivo de saciar a imaginação que o episódio 4 deixou no ar. Poderia até ter continuação, mas sou fã de trabalhar com narrativas canon, então vai depender de como GOT acabar. Aceito pedidos com Jon, Dany, Bronn, Tormund, Jaime e Brienne.


End file.
